Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 42: Calm Palms
by 1942
Summary: Captain Mutiny's monster Gaaragaaran disguises himself as a Hindu fortune teller, using his victims' hand prints to empower Titanisaur, with Damon being one of his victims. Mike comes back from helping Kegler to help his friends break the curse before it turns everyone into stone if not broken in one hour!


I own NOTHING! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 42: Calm Palms

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

Leo's normal spirit form hovers over the ground. "Leo." Kendrix said with tears in her eyes as Leo's saber glows light red and floats over the air, then Leo's normal spirit form appears. "Protect my saber and our baby." Leo's normal spirit form pleaded as the scene cuts to Leo's saber flying off into space as its blade has red lines moving up and down. Then the scene cuts to Karone holding Leo's saber while morphing into the new Red Galaxy Ranger and does Leo's signature pose. Then Captain Mutiny and his Swabbies arrive at Terra Venture by dinghy. "Welcome to the Lost Galaxy." Captain Mutiny greeted. "I've got a fancy machine that'll be home by sunset." Captain Mutiny said as a GSA hover ship lifts up a giant, strange looking crate by net. "I wonder what's in that box." Karone pondered as she tried to figure out what Captain Mutiny gave them by holding the lock. "Wait!" Karone yelled as two GSA soldiers prepare to open the crate, but were blasted way from an unknown explosion inside it. "Captain Mutiny doesn't want to help Terra Venture get home. He wants to capture the ship, and make everyone his slaves." Karone said as Captain Mutiny, Barbarax and several Swabbies force the citizens of Terra Venture. "I need slaves to dig for me treasure." Captain Mutiny said as he softly pounds a small barrel of treasure on his table. "We've gotta get out of this lost galaxy." Karone said as she puts her right hand on Damon's left shoulder.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

Terra Venture is spinning around space like it normally does, but in the Lost Galaxy. The Zenith Carrierzord is seen returning to its hideout in the waterfall, but this was just a recording of the Lost Galactabeasts becoming good again that Karone, Damon, Kendrix, Kai, Maya and Alpha 6 were watching. "Ay-yi! It's good to know that the Galactabeasts have their friends back!" Alpha 6 shouted happily as he and the rangers appear on screen as it moves left. "They'll always be together!" Karone said as she gently puts her right hand on Alpha 6's back.

The Post-Episode 33 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

Near Terra Venture's food district, Damon is sent by Kendrix to buy groceries as he reads the grocery list made by Kai while the screen only shows his left hand holding it while he walks. "Let's see...A bottle of demi-glace sauce, a stick of butter and something cheap for a snack. This was Mike's job!" Damon complained as he notices a recently opened house of fortunes with a sign saying it gives 333 fortunes, but the line was huge as the screen shows the fortune house's front sign only.

Inside the fortune house, which was taken from episode 31 of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, a woman with black hair, glasses and a pink Terra Venture uniform is having her fortune told by its Hindu fortune teller in traditional Hindu clothes, who wears a rather unusual mask as the screen zooms in on both of them. "Now, hold out your right hand." The fortune teller said as the woman holds out her right hand. "Close your eyes." The Hindu fortune teller said as the woman closes her eyes. "Your future shines." The Hindu fortune teller said as he gently hold the woman's right hand with his left hand. "Anything you wish for will happen." The Hindu fortune teller said as he uses his right hand to hover rectangular blue magic over the woman's right palm, the latter of whom's right palm lets out a red aura and falls into a rather unusually looking box filled with other people's hand prints. "That is all."

The Hindu fortune teller said with a close up of his mouth until the woman is shown getting off the chair. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" The woman said as she leaves the fortune house as the Hindu fortune teller nods with the camera only showing the back of his body. Sentai footage shows the fortune teller closes the hand print box. He picks the box up and goes into the curtain covered back room as the American footage switches to Sentai footage showing his true form, a Kali monster named Gaaragaaran sent by Captain Mutiny to use Terra Venture's citizens' hand prints to turn them into stone so they can empower Titanisaur. A Swabbie then takes the box to put on top of other boxes holding hand prints, all while saying "Arr!", then nods. "Hey, careful with those!" Gaaragaaran warned as the Swabbie holding the box says "Arr!" before carefully putting it with the other hand print boxes. "With these hand prints, I shall curse everyone on Terra Venture to turn them to stone so Titanisaur can be empowered!" Gaaragaaran shouted as American footage shows him turning back into his human disguise. After that, the Hindu fortune teller sits down with Damon to curse his hand print. "Welcome." The Hindu fortune teller greeted. "Now, hold out your hand." The Hindu fortune teller said as Damon holds out his right hand. "Close your eyes." The Hindu fortune teller said as Damon closes his eyes.

After having his fortune told, Damon leaves the house of fortunes only to notice that an out of control Terra Venture cargo truck, beeping its horn heading towards a baby carriage holding a baby boy wearing a blue infant's Terra Venture uniform, not noticing that his life is on the line all while his mother and other people scream in pure fear. Just when we thought that the baby boy was doomed, Damon leaped in their, grabs the carriage with the baby boy in it and swiftly strolls him back to his mother, all while the mother and several other people applaud him as the truck finally makes an emergency stop without hurting or killing anyone. "Oh thank you, Mr. Henderson!" The baby's mother thanked as she takes her baby out of his carriage and cuddled him. "It was nothing!" Damon replied with a smile and opens a section of his grocery list that he didn't read. "First, let's get the eggs and beef." Damon read as he finally starts his shopping as he dashes to it.

In an abandoned cave in Terra Venture's forest dome, a close up a Swabbie's arm opens the last of the boxes containing the 333 hand prints with his right hand. As Gaaragaaran chants in Hindu evilly with a few close ups of his staff, all the hand prints rise. Then several blue auras go up a pole and twist onto the point of it as they revert back to hand print paper, all while a yellow glow comes out of the point of it until the monster still chants in Hindu evilly. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

"The foolish citizens of Terra Venture who offered their hand prints. All of them will suffer Titanisaur's curse! They will turn to stone as they empower him!" Gaaragaaran shouted as the screen moves to the left, showing five Swabbies behind him, all while another close up of his staff until a close up of one of the hand print papers blows in the wind. Then the screen only shows the back of Gaaragaaran's body as he is finally done chanting. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Back in the ranger's quarters, Damon finally made it there, carefully holding the groceries until he lets go of it due to his right hand turning to stone, which was a close up, all while he looks in shock. **"DAMON YOUR HAND!"** Karone screamed out as she, Kendrix, Kai and Maya rush over to get him medical attention in the Astro Megaship, which they did. The majority of this paragraph was Sentai footage.

At the Astro Megaship's sickbay, Kendrix examines Damon's petrified right hand with a scanner to try to find a cure. "Damon, I'm sorry. But you and other people have only one hour to live before the curse destroys you after it covers your whole body." Kendrix said as the viewing screen shows two more people struck by Gaaragaaran's curse, one being be a girl wearing a red shirt holding a yellow balloon in her petrified hand. "Are you okay?" The girl's mother asked as she and her daughter look in fear. Then the second victim was woman wearing glasses with pink and white clothes, screaming about her hand turning to stone, all while the screen of her workplace computer only shows static due to the colony being in the Lost Galaxy. "Guys, I know who did this!" Damon said as he, Karone, Kendrix, Kai and Maya rush to the Terra Venture subway transit to find Gaaragaaran.

As the unmorphed rangers go down the stairs to the closest subway transit to find Gaaragaaran, they are stopped from a message from Alpha 6 via morpher. "Rangers, I've found the source of this awful curse. It's in the abandoned mine in the colony's forest dome!" Alpha 6 said. "Right!" The rangers replied as they rush to the abandoned mine until Damon trips due to his left leg being turned to stone as well. "Damon!" Kai shouted as he, Kendrix, Karone and Kai come to his aid. "Your leg." Kendrix said in worriedness. "You guys go on without me, I'll catch up later!" Damon replied as the other rangers nodded and head for the abandoned mine.

Back in Gaaragaaran's hideout, Gaaragaaran turns around to see a morphed Karone, Mike, Kendrix, Kai and Maya behind him, ready to stop his plan. "Power Rangers!?" Gaaragaaran shouted. "Gaaragaaran! We won't let you turn Terra Venture to stone!" Karone shouted. "Swabbies, **ATTACK!"** Gaaragaaran screamed as his five Swabbies charge at the rangers, all while saying "Arr!". "Magna Blaster!" Mike shouted as he finishes off all five Swabbies in only two shots, all while the Swabbies say "Arr!" before being destroyed. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Back at the Terra Venture subway transit, Damon was able to go up the stairs to exit the underground transit, but once he got up their, sparks came behind him, forcing him to duck for cover. Then, he notices Shellinda walking towards him with a brief close up, which is Sentai footage. "Green Ranger, I will destroy you and I don't care what it takes!" Shellinda roared as the screen zooms in on her. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Damon shouted as Ginga Green's henshin shows Hayate's left leg morphing as the screens goes up to show the Green Galaxy Ranger while he does his pre-attack pose. "I doubt you can beat me in the condition you're in right now. But don't expect any mercy from me! That's the honor of a space pirate!" Shellinda said as she is given another close up. "Quasar Saber!" Damon commanded as he pulls out his Quasar Saber. "Ready!" Shellinda yelled as she pulls out her sword and charges at Damon, the latter of whom does the same thing, but end up having their swords collide quickly after dodging. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Outside the mine, the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone struggling against Gaaragaaran as Kai, Mike Maya and Kendrix do their pre-attack pose, then they charge at the monster, all while he holds Karone in a choke hold with his right hand. However, Gaaragaaran used the rest of his extendable arms to grab Kai, Mike, Maya and Kendrix by the throat as the latters grunt in pain while they take close up turns, the first being Kai, the second being Mike, the third being Maya and the fourth being Kendrix, all while Gaaragaaran lifts them in the air. "We need to use the Lights of Orion!"

Mike said as Gaaragaaran pins him to the ground. "We can't without Damon!" Karone replied while Gaaragaaran is still choking her until the screen moves to the right to show the monster laughing. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Back in Terra Venture's transit district, in one of its food courts, Shellinda slashes Damon as she goes back and forth, causing sparks to fly out of the Green Galaxy Ranger's chest as the latter grunts in pain. Then Shellinda slashes Damon across the chest, causing sparks to fly out of him, but manages to roll himself back up and leaps in the air to slash Shellinda, but the latter uses a blueish-green aura whip from her left hand to toss him around until he crashes back first onto a banquet table, all while his petrified leg spreads more of the curse on it.

After that, Damon couldn't move due to him being tossed around by Shellinda. Shellinda then tramples repeatedly on Damon's chest with her left foot as sparks come out of her victim's chest. "Suffer! Green Ranger!" Shellinda yelled as Damon heavily screams in pain. Shellinda spin jumps backwards to finish the job as she lands on her feet. **"I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** Shellinda roared as she fires a laser from her left index finger as a close up of sparks surrounding Damon is shown, all while he screams in pain. To make matters worse, Shellinda's finger beam was strong enough to make the front of the buildings behind Damon explode as they seemingly smash Damon as the latter wails in severe pain. "Even if you survived this attack, the next one will be much worse and you'll pay for destroying my husband!" The Amy Miller Shellinda yelled as she heads back to the Titanisaur Castle. The majority of this paragraph was Sentai footage.

Back in the rangers' fight with Gaaragaaran, the monster touches his face with his right hand to fire sparks at the rangers as they grunt heavily, seemingly vaporizing them as the screen zooms in on the monster, all while nothing but smoke is seen. At first Gaaragaaran thought he destroyed them, looking both ways, all while the back of his body is only shown. Then all of the sudden, Kai grabs Gaaragaaran's right leg, while Maya grabs the right side of Gaaragaaran's body and Karone grabs the left side of Gaaragaaran's body as the screen zooms out to show Mike and Kendrix ready to destroy the monster's wand. As the two side rolled next to each other, Kendrix and Mike readied their weapons. **"READY!"** Kendrix and Mike shouted as Kendrix uses the blaster mode of her Beta-Bow while Mike uses his Magna Blaster to fire at Gaaragaaran, the latter of whom has sparks coming out of his body while wailing in pain. Mike uses his Magna Blaster a second time to destroy Gaaragaaran's wand by slashing it in half. "Oh no! **MY WAND!"** Gaaragaaran screamed as his slashed wand flies into the air until landing on the ground, causing it to disappear into fumes. A brief explosion in the monster's hideout causes the hand print papers to fall on the floor, fading away afterwards. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Back at the destroyed transit district food court, the rubble of the nearby buildings seem to be moving somehow. It was Damon! Minorly injured, he crawls out of the rubble and heads off to help his friends.

Back at the fight with Gaaragaaran, things started going bad for the rangers. Angered that his wand was destroyed and his curse was broken, Gaaragaaran raises six explosions from the ground to weaken the rangers as the latters scream in pain, all while smoke surrounds the atmosphere. "You foolish rangers! How dare you ruin my beautiful curse!" Gaaragaaran shouted as he extends one of his extendable right arms to grab Mike by the throat and drag Mike to him. **"TAKE THIS WAND KILLER!"** Gaaragaaran screamed as he electrocutes Mike with his right arm as the latter screams in pain. Sparks fly out of Mike, which causes him to unmorph on the ground in pain, which is American footage. "Mike!" Kendrix shouted as Gaaragaaran drags Mike even closer to him until he uses his right foot to hold Mike still. "Heehehee!" Gaaragaaran chuckled as he pulls out his sword from his left holster with his right hand as the screen zooms out from him. "Goodbye!" Gaaragaaran hissed as he puts his sword in front of Mike's face, ready to cut his head off.

However, a morphed Damon leaps in the air, holding his Transdaggers in dagger mode to save Mike. "Transblaster Dagger Mode!" Damon yelled as he stabs Gaaragaaran in the chest with his Transdagger, causing the Kali monster to be knocked onto the ground until he rolls himself back up. Damon leaps in the air again and kicks Gaaragaaran on the chest with both feet as the latter falls to the ground in pain while wailing in pain. "Damon." Kendrix, Karone, Damon and Kai come to an injured Mike's aid as the latter tries to get back up, which is all American footage. "Sorry I'm late!" Damon replied. "You're done, Gaaragaaran!" Damon yelled as the monster lifts himself up, all while the American footage briefly changes to Sentai footage. "Ready?" Damon asks as he pulls out his Quasar Saber. **"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"** The rangers shouted as American footage shows them doing their Lights of Orion summoning pose with the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage showing a few close ups of her left fist in the air glowing, her Orion Armor Bracelet, Orion Armor Belt Buckle, her Orion Armor Claw and her Orion Armor Quasar Saber glowing as well, afterwards. "Full power!" The rangers yelled as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows the green orb on Karone's Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow. They pose their Lights of Orion pose before attacking, with Damon being in the middle. They charge at the monster. Gaaragaaran charges at them as well while the screen moves upwards on him. **"POWER UP MODE!"** Damon commanded as he and the other rangers run towards Gaaragaaran, while the rangers turn into the Lights turn into the Lights of Orion Flaming Orb then fly towards Gaaragaaran the rangers impale Gaaragaaran with their attack, turn back to normal after impaling him, then posing their Lights of Orion victory pose as they come behind Gaaragaaran, who already explodes behind them. However, the screen fades away to show Gaaragaaran growing giant like every other monster while grunting deeply until he is completely giant as his voice deepens. "Galactabeasts, **ARISE!"** Damon commanded as the Condor Galactabeast flies over the forest while screeching. Damon jumps in the air and lands on the Condor Galactabeast's head facing forward while in his Lights of Orion armor. "Zords transform, **NOW!"** Damon commanded as the other Galactabeasts are dashing as they roar and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they dash and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence "Galaxy Megazord, **ONLINE!"** Damon commanded in his cockpit as the Galaxy Megazord is formed in this episode's way. "Galaxy Megazord, **POWER UP MODE!"** Karone shouted as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows the green orb on Karone's Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow that turns the megazord into its Orion Powered form as its chest armor and crown-like horns shine and its blade glows as sparkles fly out of it. The majority of this paragraph was Sentai footage.

Gaaragaaran and the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord charge at each other, which resulted in the megazord slashing Gaaragaaran in the chest with its sword after it finished charging at him to the left, but the latter used one of his extendable arms from each side of his body to grapple the megazord by it's throat and right hand, causing the megazord's saber to fall on the ground. After that, Gaaragaaran started throwing the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord up and down as they shared screen time. "The megazord can't take more this!" Maya shouted from her cockpit. "Looks like we need some extra hands! Stratoforce & Centaurus Activate!"

Karone commanded from her cockpit as the Zenith Carrierzord is summoned and goes into Warrior Mode in this episode'sway. It's blue Stratoforce signal and red Centaurus signal glow as it deploys the S-Zords and the C-Zords in this episode's way as they charge and soar into the battlefield. The Centaurus Megazord does its signature elbow rush on Gaaragaaran in the chest with its right elbow as the monster falls to the ground in pain, but lifts himself back up. Then the Stratoforce Megazord does its signature air kick on Gaaragaaran in the chest with its right foot, which causes the Kali monster to fall to the ground wailing in pain. As the Orion Powered Megazord lifts itself back up while the Stratoforce Megazord stands next to it on the right, while the Centaurus Megazord stands next to it on the left, but Gaaragaaran lifts himself up again! "Centaurus! Stratoforce!" Karone shouted from her cockpit as she looks at the Lost Galactabeasts both ways. The Stratoforce Megazord and Centaurus Megazord briefly make their signature tease pose as the screen zooms in on the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord. **"YOU FREAKS!"** Gaaragaaran screamed as The Stratoforce Megazord does its regular Strato-Boomerang attack while The Centaurus does its regular Centaur-Cannon to weaken Gaaragaaran as sparks fly out of him, causing the monster to holler in pain. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord prepares to use its finisher as its Orion powered saber's blade and insignia shine gold. "Galaxy Megazord Saber, **FULL POWER!"** Damon commanded in his cockpit as The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord uses its Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord Saber at full power to finish off Gaaragaaran, the latter of whom screams in pain as he explodes into pieces, that fall on the ground, all while the three megazords do their victory pose.

As the unmorphed rangers exit the forest dome's cave area, Mike stopped to say something disappointing to his friends. "Guys, it was an honor fighting alongside you again." Mike said. "But I'm going back to help Kegler!" Mike said as his friends looked on with angry disbelief. **"KEGLER!?"** Karone shouted. "Why would you help him!? He works for Trakeena!" Karone finished angrily as Mike gives his friends the explanation that Kegler is no longer evil. "Karone that was _BEFORE_ , he's on our side now!" "I'll bet!" Kendrix said as she crosses her arms and looks away from Mike. "Fine, but a power ranger's duty is to protect! Even if it means protecting an enemy!" Mike said as he turns away and heads back to help Kegler. "I hope he changes his mind again." Maya said as she, Karone, Kendrix Damon and Kai head back to their quarters as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same but with Aasif Mandvi in the end credits.


End file.
